Cómo derrocar al líder de Varia en 7 revoluciones
by ddeiSmile
Summary: ¿Deseas derrocar al líder de Varia? Entonces llegaste al lugar correcto. Te mostraremos cómo derrocar a éste dictador en tan sólo siete revoluciones, sólo entra en éste link. Advertencias: Siga éstos pasos bajo su propio riesgo. Corregido: 27/Sep/2012.


Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Copyright © Akira Amano.  
><strong>!<strong>advertencia: Slash«¿Lime/Lemon?« .

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo derrocar al líder de Varia en 7 revoluciones►<strong>  
>—<em>por:ddeı<em>—

* * *

><p>Revolución I.<p>

_Primer día. Estás nervioso mas no lo demuestras, eres un líder innato, listo para la batalla. Deberás preparar tu estrategia y lo único que se te ocurre es atravesarlo con tu arma, error; es necesario estudiar a tu enemigo y saber sus debilidades, observa cada uno de sus movimientos y toma nota, su rutina, los cambios, gustos, distracciones, debes convertirte en su sombra._

Saltó desde el techo cobrizo hasta la ventana con extrema agilidad, destruyendo las flores que reposaban en el pequeño balcón donde había caído, logrando con esfuerzo mantener el equilibrio. Una vez listo para proceder, tras unos instantes en los que estiró sus brazos en busca de estabilidad, una fuerte ráfaga de aire corrió todo el cabello platinado hacia su rostro, maldijo al viento mientras peleaba sus hebras para retirarlas con rapidez, casi con desesperación; Xanxus se permitió alzar una ceja al ver el rostro incrédulo del espadachín cuando ganó aquella batalla interna y siguió con la mirada la silueta de su Líder del otro lado de la ventana.*

Realmente tenía que creerlo estúpido para suponer que no se daría cuenta de su presencia tras haber caído en los cuatro materos de vidrio con las flores que le habían traído especialmente desde Irlanda, ocasionando un estruendoso ruido que llenó sus oídos y logró distraerlo.

Dejó ir las cortinas rojas que sostenía con sus manos y avanzó, quitando el seguro que mantenía cerrada la ventana, ignorando olímpicamente a su subordinado quien negaba repetidas veces mientras su rostro pasaba por una amplia gama de tonos, desde rojo hasta azul.*

Empujó el vidrio de la ventana y el cuerpo de Squalo pronto perdió la poca estabilidad que mantenía. Por supuesto que alcanzó a sostenerse del balcón y una vez logrado su cometido: despejar su vista, Xanxus se dispuso a cerrar la ventana.*

— ¡Vroi, Xanxus no me dejes aquí, maldición, ayúdame! —exclamó.

El aludido detuvo sus pasos y luego volvió a voltearse alcanzando a abrir la ventana. Se asomó, despreocupado, clavando sus ojos aburridos en el peliblanco.

—Casi lo olvido —soltó en un tono que denotaba falso arrepentimiento—, quiero un vaso de whisky, basura y lo quiero ya.

Squalo, sin salir de su estupor, no fue consciente del momento en el cual Xanxus cerró la ventana, solo cuando el seguro volvió a sonar, sus dedos le alertaron del cansancio y sin poder evitarlo se precipitó los dos pisos que le separaban del suelo.

Maldijo a Xanxus hasta el cansancio mientras caminaba hacia la cocina con un fuerte dolor de espalda, sirvió el licor y con extremo pesar recorrió los largos pasillos del lugar hasta finalmente plantarse en la puerta que pertenecía a la oficina de su jefe. Contó hasta diez y cuando supo que no mataría a Xanxus se decidió a abrir.

—Aquí tienes —gruñó.

El moreno tomó con extrema calma el vaso de vidrio y comenzó a beber su contenido, al separarlo de sus labios tintineó el hielo de forma lenta, comenzando a irritarse por la presencia del otro. Squalo seguía de pie y erguido frente a él haciéndole notar que existía y eso era intolerable. Frunció el ceño perdiendo la paciencia de inmediato.

—¿Qué quieres, basura? —bisbisó.

Squalo dudó unos segundos ¿realmente aquello era válido? No había especificado nada sobre hacer una entrevista…

—… Quería pedirte algo —casi susurró, siendo interrumpido de inmediato por Xanxus.

—No.

Parpadeó sorprendido mientras un fuerte rubor cubría sus mejillas ante la furia que el moreno le producía. Xanxus desvió el rostro para concentrarlo en unos papeles frente a él— Ni siquiera terminé de-

—No.

—¡Xan-!

—No —el _peliplata_ estampó su palma contra la mesa, aplastando el papel que Xanxus leía, consiguiendo, finalmente, que éste alzara su rostro. Sin inmutarse por la chispa de furia que encendió los ojos de su Boss, continuó hablando.

—¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

Aquello le tomó por sorpresa, jamás se imaginó una petición de aquél tipo. Aceptó —por la curiosidad que sentía— con un cabeceo afirmativo. El espadachín abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al notar que aquél gesto había sido un _sí_. Se apresuró a sacar una libreta antes que el otro se arrepintiera y tomando asiento, comenzó el pequeño cuestionario.

—¿Qué haces en las mañanas?

Xanxus meditó unos segundos la pregunta y concluyó que realmente terminaría dándose contra el escritorio— Despertar.

—Mh… —Squalo lo anotó como si realmente fuera información importante y sabiendo que si continuaba con preguntas de aquél tipo Xanxus no le daría ninguna respuesta clara prefirió cambiar la estrategia— ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

—Destrozar las cabezas de pequeños espadachines con el cabello plateado.

Squalo alzó su rostro para observarlo por unos segundos en los cuales el moreno le retó con la mirada, luego volvió a bajar el rostro decidido a anotar aquello de una forma más corta: _Golpear a Squalo_. Mordió la punta del bolígrafo con el que escribía pensando la siguiente pregunta que debía hacer. Conocía a su Boss y estaba seguro que Xanxus perdería las intenciones de cooperar en cualquier instante así que debía actuar rápido.

—¿Qué deseas hacer en éste exacto momento?

—Lo anterior.

—…Ya —dudó antes de anotarlo y luego continuó—, ¿puedes describirme tu itinerario de forma resumida?

—No.

—¿Sin ser un resumen?

—No.

Squalo anotó aquello a su propio estilo: 'El muy maldito no quiere responder'. Xanxus por su parte se esforzaba de ver qué era lo que su subordinado anotaba con tanta concentración ¿era aquella alguna forma de estudiarlo psicológicamente? Moría por arrebatarle la pequeña libreta más no lo haría o Squalo notaría que se interesaba por lo que él hacía.

Una total locura.

—¿Siempre has sido así de estreñido?

—No tientes tu suerte Squalo —el peliblanco le observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras volvía a mordisquear el bolígrafo para canalizar sus ansias asesinas en algún objeto y volvió a hablar, sin embargo, el moreno no le escuchó— ¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar, demasiado concentrado en el movimiento de sus labios alrededor de aquella goma.

—¿Con cuánta frecuencia sales de tu oficina? —repitió la pregunta.

Xanxus frunció el ceño.

—Dependiendo.

—¿De qué?

La mente del líder volvió a desviarse en los labios del peliblanco y se regañó internamente. Todo era culpa de aquel interrogatorio. Mataría a Squalo tras torturarlo y no sólo a él sino a todos los inútiles de Varia. Oh, disfrutaría demasiado aquello.

—¿Para qué todo esto, basura?

Squalo se levantó mientras soltaba una risotada, sabía que era hora de salir, si no le respondía moriría y realmente deseaba terminar el manual.

—Como si fuera a deci- —una vez más fue interrumpido, se detuvo al sentir el vidrio golpearle con fuerza mientras el whisky le mojaba por completo.

...Lo iba a matar.

* * *

><p>Revolución II.<p>

_Debes mostrarte reluciente y orgulloso de ti mismo, ningún espía de la CIA habría podido recolectar toda esa información y con tal eficacia. Ahora es momento de preparar el primer ataque. Tu material de apoyo va a ser Troya, sí, de la Iliada. En el caso de no ser un lector innato, está la película, aplica lo que aprendas ¡y buena suerte!_

Xanxus dudó el permitirle el paso a Levi; apenas había podido dormir tras perder el rastro de Squalo, su mente divagó sin descanso hasta el amanecer y la única solución de no pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior, era trabajar. La más mínima distracción le hacía regresar a la imagen en su mente y aquello era peor que cualquier tortura. Sin embargo cedió el paso tras unos segundos pues imaginó que, con mucha suerte, se trataba de nueva información que tendría que analizar y preparar una misión que le permitiera enviar al peliplata _demasiados_ metros lejos de sí.

Al abrirse la puerta sintió un bienestar en su pecho que casi le hizo estremecerse. Toda una colección de vinos sobre una mesa corrediza se aproximaba a él. Casi podía saborear la gloria cuando notó algo extraño.

_Esos vinos eran suyos._

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, molesto, sin embargo no lo exteriorizó.

—Ah —Levi palideció y por unos instantes sus piernas flaquearon—. Un regalo —tartamudeó.

El líder de Varia se planteó seriamente si sus subordinados realmente le creían tan estúpido. Se colocó de pie en un movimiento elegante y llegó junto a la bandeja. Acariciando uno de los vinos, clavó sus ojos en los del pelinegro, escrutándolo con aquellas pupilas carmesí. Levi comenzó a sudar cayendo en la cuenta que debió haber huido desde un principio pero, aún no sabía quién era peor: su Boss o Squalo. Para su desgracia había quedado en el medio de los dos.

—¿De quién? —preguntó Xanxus.

—De —tragó saliva—… usted para usted, Boss.

Xanxus se replanteó el hecho; ahora sabía que le creían estúpido, la cuestión caía en matarlos o sólo hacerles sufrir muy lentamente.

—Qué considerado soy, entonces —murmuró en tono ronco —conocía que algo estaba mal en todo aquello y sospechaba que detrás de eso sólo podía haber un culpable. Podía olerlo y también imaginarse su hermoso cuerpo siendo descuartizado por sus propias manos. Squalo estaba agotando sus horas de vida y lo que era peor, había perdido la posibilidad de una muerte rápida. Pateó la mesa dejando que ésta cayera, de inmediato, bajo la manta que había cubierto el carrito apareció una protuberancia y tras una exclamación salió una cabellera plateada que era insistentemente acariciada, buscando aminorar el dolor. Fulminó con los ojos a Levi en una clara señal de que debía desaparecer y éste, obediente, lo hizo—. Vaya —soltó el moreno mientras observaba el cuerpo de su subordinado, quien le daba la espalda, tensándose periódicamente—, realmente debo odiarme a mí mismo si me envío una desgracia como tú, basura.

—¡Vroi! —gritó el peliplata, colocándose de pie mientras se giraba hacia él— ¡eres un bastardo Xanxus! —exclamó al darse cuenta que estaba lleno del líquido color carmesí, propio del vino tinto.

Él sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia el peliplata, encontrándose demasiado encantado con esa deliciosa imagen. Squalo, como un reflejo, comenzó a retroceder por cada paso que su líder daba. Un fuerte sonrojo y un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo entorpecieron sus movimientos causando que no pudiera moverse cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared. Cerró ambos ojos al sentir las palmas de las manos del Vongola estamparse a cada costado de su cuerpo con extrema fuerza.

—¿Qué idiotez pretendías, escoria?

Squalo casi se tira a llorar al suelo ¡era Troya quien perdía, no él, era Xanxus! Que injusta era la vida. Maldijo a Homero con todas sus fuerzas y después a Levi quien le había abandonado.

—… Nada.

—Nada —repitió—. Te quiero fuera de mi vista y sólo podrás merodear los siguientes seis metros a mí si tienes mi colección de vinos entera.

Squalo observó las botellas rotas sobre el suelo y con el corazón en la garganta se deslizó fuera del alcance del moreno. Una vez afuera sacó la libreta y tachó el segundo paso y gruñó, imaginando que él había sido Aquiles, tenía que ser eso.

—Mataré a la persona que hizo éste estúpido manual.

* * *

><p>Revolución III.<p>

_Si estás aquí quiere decir que la táctica no funcionó, ahora hay que recurrir a otros medios, para ello deberás prepararte. Serás temido incluso por Hitler, así que prepárate porque utilizarás al mejor ejército a la mano: tú cuerpo o el de alguien más. La distracción es perfecta, deberás utilizar armas de seducción infalibles, contornea tus caderas en un traje que deje ver más de la cuenta y juega con tus cabellos y labios hasta dejarlo sin opciones de escapatoria. Allí será el momento perfecto de atacar._

¿Cómo es que nadie le dijo que jamás escuchase a Lussuria?

Era ridículo el creer que estaba parado allí, vestido de aquella forma, y todo gracias a las tres desgracias más grandes de su vida: Xanxus, el manual y Lussuria, y en ése orden.

Masajeó sus sienes antes de abrir la puerta de forma estrepitosa. Xanxus, acostumbrado a aquél gesto, ni siquiera se inmutó, aunque si alzó el rostro porque aquel movimiento siempre venía acompañado de un escandaloso 'Vroi', justo lo que no había sucedido en éste caso. Su curiosidad se vio solventada al encontrarse con aquella imagen y su mente le gritó una alerta que no sabía si era porque no deseaba saber razones o porque le saltaría encima a Squalo.

El peliplateado respiró antes de seguir las instrucciones de Lussuria, llevó muy lentamente su dedo índice hasta acariciar su labio inferior mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza siendo asaltado por un fuerte sonrojo.

—Basura —susurró Xanxus—… ¿Es eso un vestido?

—No — Squalo se tensó en su puesto, deteniendo su movimiento casi de inmediato. Tartamudeó.

—Acércate, basura —la ceja derecha de Xanxus se alzó de forma extremadamente lenta y aquello consiguió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del espadachín.

Squalo no respondió, se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar moviéndose lentamente. Se sentía estúpido y sin orgullo pero para ganarle en aquella batalla a Xanxus debía seguir las reglas del manual y si eso significaba humillarse, lo haría.

Una vez cerca, Xanxus le observó de pies a cabezas.

—Se puede saber ¿qué haces vestido así?

Squalo se removió inquieto.

—¿Vestido cómo?

—Como mujer, idiota.

—¡Vroi, Xanxus, estás quedando ciego!

El aludido acarició sus sienes pensando que, en vez de ciego, quedaría sordo por los gritos tan abruptos que el peliplata daba estando a sólo centímetros de sus pobres y aturdidos tímpanos.

—Hagamos esto más fácil. Me dices la razón y no te mato, basura.

Aquello le pareció terriblemente justo.

—… Intento seducirte.

Estuvo a punto de creerle pero, aquello no tenía sentido, él no era gay, Squalo no era gay, a él no le… ¿Squalo era gay? La cuestión era tan absurda como surrealista.

—¿Por qué?

El peligris se tensó notoriamente, no podía decirle que quería demostrarle que él era mejor. Xanxus se reiría y estaría a la defensiva lo que arruinaría cualquier plan. Giró su rostro hacia otro lado y luego de meditarlo decidió utilizar la opción más lógica.

—Porque te deseo.

Squalo jamás odio tanto la lógica. Tan solo esperaba y rogaba al cielo que el moreno no se creyera demasiado aquello.

—Retírate, basura.

No dudó en hacerlo pues deseaba con ansias huir de aquella situación tan incómoda, sin ser consciente del rostro lleno de sorpresa que su líder mostraba, salió de la oficina con el corazón en la garganta. Sentía como si acabara de declararse y aquello le revolvió el estómago. Por eso siempre prefirió practicar con la espada y no salir con chicas.

—¡Squalo~! —se giró lentamente encontrándose de frente con Lussuria quien portaba una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, desconfiado.

—¡No finjas, pillo! —rió—, ¿qué sucedió con Xanxus? ¿Aceptó tus sentimientos?

—¿De qué hablas, Lussuria?

—Pues de tu declaración. Estoy seguro que ése vestido acentúa tus rasgos femeninos y te da unas curvas deliciosas ¿cómo es que Xanxus no se ha lanzado sobre ti para violarte? —apoyó una mano en su mentón mientras observaba el cuerpo del espadachín—. ¿Quizás te rechazó? No creo, se nota la chispa entre ambos, puro amor —asintió—, si te ha rechazado no te preocupes Squa, lo que estés haciendo está funcionando ¡Suerte~!

Su boca seguía abierta, preparada para refutar todo lo dicho por Lussuria pero, realmente no tenía palabras. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Giró su cuerpo para caminar hasta su habitación, necesitaba un baño, un cambio de ropas y dormir. Tal vez era mejor sólo las dos opciones primeras opciones, dormiría después, antes debía asegurarse que Xanxus no creyera lo mismo que Lussuria y por supuesto, convencerse a sí mismo que aquello, ciertamente, era mentira.

* * *

><p>Revolución IV.<p>

_¡Felicidades, lograste obtener éxito en tu plan! ahora definitivamente lograrás derrocar a éste vil dictador, ya lo tienes en tus manos, ahora, con todo lo aprendido durante este tiempo debes saber su debilidad. Si no, no te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo y repasa todo lo que ha sucedido, una vez la tengas en la mira, prepárate._

Cerró la libreta con fuerza para luego lanzarla contra la pared.

Giró sobre la cama muy lentamente, intentando con desesperación no lastimarse ninguno de los golpes que Xanxus le había dado. Debió saber que si el moreno le dijo que desapareciera de su vista era porque lo mataría si no lo hacía. Ahora no sólo Xanxus estaba confundido con su comportamiento sino él mismo. Era ridículo creer que todo aquello era para que el líder se fijara en él, no necesitaba un manual para que Xanxus centrara su atención en su dirección ¿cierto? Pero, esa era justamente la razón por la cual quería darle aquella lección, que si bien lograba tener su atención, era sólo cuando quería golpearlo.

Y sí, ciertamente el placer del moreno era su placer, aún cuando a veces le sacara de quicio y fuera demasiado doloroso pero, era por ésa razón que deseaba con desesperación, aunque fuera una sola vez, darle a probar de su propia medicina, quería que él también recibiera un poco de daño donde más le dolía: Su orgullo. Claro que jamás pensó que sería tan difícil.

Y menos aún que terminaría confundiendo sus sentimientos.

—¡Vroi! —exclamó mientras se sentaba sobre la cama— ¡claro que no he confundido mis sentimientos! Jamás me sentiría atraído de ésa forma por alguien tan insufrible como Xanxus… —bufó molesto mientras se dejaba caer.

Claro que Xanxus era su modelo a seguir y aunque de alguna forma aún no se lo aceptara a sí mismo, sabía que a pesar de todo, daría lo que fuera por el moreno. Mas eso no significaba que le quisiera de una forma distinta a la admiración, que deseara seducirlo o que incluso buscara que Xanxus sólo le prestase atención a él. Se levantó de golpe y tomó la chaqueta que reposaba sobre una silla cerca de su cama. Abrió la puerta sin importarle el golpearla con extrema fuerza contra la pared y bajo las escaleras en varios saltos, sintiendo el dolor como un recordatorio del sufrimiento que su Jefe le hacía pasar.

Sabía que Xanxus estaba en la cocina —información que había obtenido exitosamente de la cocinera cuando se encargó de cumplir la Revolución I—, saboreando algunas bebidas para poder distraerse un poco. Y tal como pensó, allí estaba el moreno.

—¿No te has cansado, basura?

La cocinera salió con demasiadas prisas del lugar, permitiéndoles estar a solas. Aquello no logró otra cosa más que incomodarle por completo.

—Ayer simplemente estabas descargando frustración, Boss —bufó mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

—¿Y? —preguntó el otro.

—¿Cuándo me tocará salir de ésta pocilga? —Squalo entornó los ojos al notar que de alguna forma le había dicho en cara que era su saco de diversiones. Bajó el rostro sintiéndose extremadamente cansado.

—En cuanto Levi regrese junto a Fran. Les he mandado a recolectar información, espero que sea pronto.

—¿Hm? —preguntó curioso ante el tono usado por el mayor en sus últimas palabras.

—Que te quiero fuera de mi vista —bufó.

—¡Vroi, realmente eres un idiota, Xanxus!

—Ya cállate.

El silencio volvió a reinar pero, la incomodidad había quedado en el olvido. Xanxus volvió a saborear uno de los whisky que tanto adoraba y exclamó lo que pareció un gemido ronco y profundo ante la delicia que corría por su garganta. Squalo alzó el rostro recordando de inmediato el manual y se dio cuenta que allí estaba su debilidad. Sonrió malicioso mientras se colocaba de pie.

—Boss —sonrió, el aludido giró sus pupilas de forma desconfiada. No le había agradado el tono que Squalo había usado así que decidió centrar su atención en él— ¿puedo probar?

—No —aquello le tomó por sorpresa, Squalo no disfrutaba de la bebida y menos aún de un whisky.

—¡Maldito Xanxus! —exclamó, fastidiado— ¡no seas egoísta!

Y llevado por sus impulsos Squalo se lanzó sobre el moreno tomando entre sus manos la copa. Como si se tratase de dos niños, comenzaron a tironear la bebida, cada uno por su lado, hasta que la paciencia de Xanxus le llevó a golpear el rostro de Squalo quien por supuesto trastabilló. Sus dedos se afianzaron alrededor de la camisa que el líder llevaba, jalándolo hasta caer junto a él.

Xanxus observó con molestia que su camisa había quedado arruinada al bajar la mirada y verse lleno del licor. El corazón de Squalo latió con desesperación al notar que comenzaba a desatarse la camisa. No habría ningún problema de no ser porque aún estaba sobre él.

—¡Vroi, quítate! —el moreno le observo como si acabara de reparar en su existencia y con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro terminó de deshacerse de la prenda.

—Preguntaré esto sólo una vez más: ¿qué intentas con todo lo que has venido haciendo últimamente?

Squalo dudó antes de contestar pero ciertamente ya de nada servía. Xanxus no era imbécil —por mucho que lo repitiera mentalmente, no se haría realidad— y desde un principio se había dado cuenta de todo. Seguir con una mentira, cosa en la cual era terriblemente malo, era inútil y sólo lograba molestar más al jefe de Varia, así que, y con el corazón en la garganta, decidió decirle la verdad.

—Encontré un manual —explicó en tono lento olvidándose del extraño calor que le atormentaba al tener al moreno tan cerca—. Y he estado siguiendo sus instrucciones para poder humillarte.

Xanxus estuvo a punto de golpearlo hasta morir.

—Así que ésa es la inútil razón. Realmente eres un inepto, bueno para nada, basura —bufó—, quiero ése manual sobre mi escritorio, Squalo —el peliplata bufó.

—¡Para tú información todo esto es culpa tuya! Merezco más respeto, soy eficiente, inteligente, tu maldito esclavo —gritó— ¡Bah! No me aprecias Xanxus, no mereces que sea tú estúpido subordinado, soy un talentoso espadachín y ya verás como termino por humillarte.

Xanxus frunció el ceño. Squalo se asustó al ver aquella expresión en su líder. Incluso sus pupilas se habían dilatado ante la confusión que estaba sufriendo.

—Me sorprende que creas que me interesa lo que sientes.

…Y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de todo lo que había dicho. Ah, ¡pero si debió matarlo!

—De cualquier forma, basura —sonrió—, he decidido mostrarte lo que has logrado. Tu trabajo ha tenido frutos y espero que no te quejes porque entonces te volaré la cabeza cuando te vuelva a escuchar decir que no te aprecio.

Tras arrastrar aquella última palabra su mano se aferró con fuerza a la barbilla del Superbia manteniendo su rostro fijo.

* * *

><p>Revolución V.<p>

_…Bueno, no debes desanimarte, definitivamente lograrás tu objetivo. Tomate unas horas este día, disfruta del sol y descansa, recupera energías pero, no creas que estás dando una tregua. Estamos seguros que entre tus filas existe un soldado perfecto que tiene talento para la infiltración, haz notar que estás descansando para que baje la guardia y entonces tu subordinado será capaz de seguir con la táctica: cansarlo._

Se vengaría.

Limpió con fuerza sus labios al recordar el calor tan ardiente que le recorrió cuando Xanxus lamió con extrema delicadeza los mismos. Cualquiera creería que él era bestia para todo y eso era lo que más odiaba. Lo había hecho con sensualidad, sin rudeza, de forma ardiente, como si deseara robarle el aliento ¡y lo había hecho!

Bajó las escaleras encontrando en la sala de estar lo que había estado buscando: su venganza ahora tenía nombre y una horrible corona en la cabeza.

Belphégor, quien reposaba de cabeza en una de las esquinas del mueble, acomodó su cuerpo mientras su sonrisa aumentaba. Adoraba las visitas de Squalo, era terriblemente divertido y más aún tras haber sido el salvador del peliblanco. De no ser porque sintió hambre y decidió pasar revista a la lacena, Xanxus habría terminado por violar al tiburón en medio de los entremeses.

—Necesito un favor.

—Cuando quieras recogerla ve a mi habitación —sonrió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Squalo.

—La vaselina.

Sin dudarlo le propinó un golpe en la frente desarreglando su peinado con algunos mechones descuadrados.

—¡Vroi! No digas estupideces —exclamó, sintiendo una vena saltársele en el proceso. Se pausó, calmó y finalmente tomó aire, continuando—. Necesito que molestes a Xanxus.

—_Ushishi_… ¿Pelea de amantes? —la mirada del otro le advirtió por un segundo golpe—, ¿quién dice que lograré molestarlo?

Squalo se vio tentado a responder con la verdad pero, aquello sólo ofendería al mocoso malcriado de Belphégor, así que decidió darle la vuelta al asunto.

—No hay nadie más en la mansión que logre salirse sin rasguño alguno de las garras de Xanxus.

Aquello sin duda alguna fue un cumplido y ya que el rubio se vio terriblemente alagado —después de todo había salido de boca de Squalo—, decidió aceptar el trabajo, más que todo para divertirse un poco con su líder.

·

·

—¡Boss! —exclamó mientras daba un salto al frente— espero que no le moleste pero he sido encomendado en una misión especial —sacó un pequeño papel amarillo y leyó con sumo cuidado, sonrió y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo avanzando hacia Xanxus quien al parecer le ignoraba adrede—. Tengo ganas de comer algo dulce —murmuró.

Xanxus despegó su rostro de los papeles dejando de lado el bolígrafo.

—Largo.

—_Ushishi_, que poco amable —sonrió—, sólo he venido a saludarlo.

—No lo repetiré —se apoyó contra el mueble—. Largo.

La sonrisa del rubio aumentó ante cada sílaba. Por supuesto que muy por el contrario del mandato que le había dado su superior, el rubio tomó asiento con suma diversión, en una situación normal jamás se habría tomado tales libertades, sin embargo, no podía despediciar aquella oportunidad, sabía lo que hacía y eso le daba una ventaja.

—Pensé que sería bueno pasar para poder arreglar nuestros asuntos —Xanxus cruzó sus brazos—… Cierto tiburón nos ha puesto en una posición insostenible, jefe. Después de todo no puedo comer panecillos con crema sin imaginármelos en el suelo a ustedes dos mientras que usted no puede tener sueños húmedos con Squalo sin imaginar que yo le interrumpo.

Aquello derramó la última gota del vaso. Tomó al rubio de la camisa logrando estirarse de una forma sorpresiva y lo acercó a su rostro para que sintiera su cálido aliento bañado con el característico aroma del licor.

—No consigo creer que desees morir.

—No lo hago, ushishi —alejó su rostro del moreno—, aunque personalmente no concibo cuánto puede afectar al Líder de Varia el tema de Superbia Squalo.

Perfecto, había dado en el blanco y aquello le había dolido (a Xanxus) más que cualquier golpe. Estuvo a punto de estrangularlo de no ser porque aquello le daría la razón total. Bufó, soltándole y finalmente regresando a una posición cómoda sobre su sillón de cuero.

—Ve directo al grano.

—Creo que si quieres conquistar al tiburón así no lo lograras.

—No quiero conquistarlo —respondió, casi por inercia.

Belphégor estuvo a punto de llorar, aquello no podía ser más glorioso. Jamás en toda su vida se había divertido tanto. Subió ambas piernas en el escritorio del líder de Varia ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de este —en realidad era más de odio profundo y desgarrador—, y para cuando las llamas en sus manos se encendieron entendió que no debía sobrepasarse. Enderezándose en la silla ladeó su rostro como si estuviera pensando.

—Entonces imagino que no quieres encerrarlo en tu habitación para hacerle miles de cosas pervertidas —suspiró con anhelo—, tocar su piel, besar sus labios, apretarlo, lamerlo, morder-

—Se agota tú tiempo.

El rubio soltó otra risilla mostrándose falsamente avergonzado.

—No sabía que fuera celoso. Realmente el manual funcionó.

—¿Qué?

El rubio se levantó.

—Yo le mostré ése manual a Squalo, mi plan no era que terminaran dándose cuenta de los sentimientos mutuos que muy probablemente solamente es atracción sexual —rió—, pero los resultados no son tan malos así que ahora me retiro, ya quiero ver qué hará Squalo en el siguiente paso.

Comenzó a alejarse cuando de repente se detuvo.

—Oh, y una cosa más, Boss. Le sugiero informarse en internet antes de hacer cualquier cosa con Squalo.

* * *

><p>Revolución VI.<p>

_Una vez logrado tu objetivo el líder de Varia debería estar en su trono, el rostro bajo y a su alrededor los restos de su reino desmoronado. Es hora de que entres con tu pose victoriosa, tomes su lugar y, lo más importanhte, le humilles como él alguna vez lo hizo. Sugerimos, para disfrutar más del triunfo y la vergüenza del otro, algún atuendo que demuestre tu grandeza, escatimar en gastos o moderar la exageración no es una opción._

Se colocó la chaqueta de Xanxus en los hombros, caminó hasta la puerta del baño y la cerró. Contó hasta diez y de inmediato la abrió con extrema fuerza ondeando la tela en su espalda mientras caminaba firmemente, pisando con extremada fuerza.

—_Kasu, kasuga_ —exclamaba con fuerza mientras hacía muecas raras— ¡basura, lame mis botas! ¡Basura, kasuga!

Y luego se dejó caer en la silla de cuero tomando entre sus dedos una copa vacía, despotricando a diestra y siniestra, demasiado entretenido, bebiendo como un salvaje aunque se tratase de agua, toleraba poco el licor.

—Incluso tengo miedo de preguntar.

Squalo saltó en su asiento mientras dejaba caer la copa y al levantarse de golpe se encontró con el arma de Xanxus apuntándole a la frente, con dos de sus dedos permanecían fijos en el gatillo. Tragó saliva mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cuello.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Boss? —tartamudeó.

—Te pregunto lo mismo, basura.

Squalo tembló por unos instantes causando que la chaqueta cayera al suelo.

—¿Qué hago… en mi habitación?

Xanxus aplicó más fuerza en el arma.

—¿Qué haces con mi chaqueta, mi bebida y diciendo ridiculeces que estoy seguro no son una burla hacia mí? —el sarcasmo sonó fuerte y claro en su garganta, presionando un poco más el metal de su arma. Squalo mordió su lengua antes de insultarle y enderezó más la espalda.

—Jugaba —explicó con simpleza.

—¿Se puede saber a qué?

—A ser… tú.

—Y te parece muy gracioso —replicó de inmediato más como una afirmación.

—No estoy seguro, creo que si respondiera cualquier cosa merecería morir.

Xanxus alejó el arma guardándola en su funda, bordeó el mueble donde había estado Squalo unos segundos antes y llegó hasta la cama cubierta de telas de un pulcro blanco, cayendo de espalda mientras colocaba ambos brazos tras su nuca.

Squalo se volteó muy lentamente para observarle.

El dedo índice y medio del líder se movieron indicándole que se acercara. No dudó al hacerlo y una vez de pie junto a él, Xanxus le señaló su regazo.

—¿Qué…? No, yo no…

La mirada de amenaza terminó por hacerle soltar una maldición mientras se sentaba sobre Xanxus. El moreno, de forma brusca, tomó la pierna derecha del espadachín, pasándola sobre su cuerpo hasta hacer que la dejara en su otro costado. Cuando el otro perdió un poco el equilibrio, le tomó las caderas y lo apretó contra sí, logrando que ambos pechos se pegaran y con una facilidad pasmosa, le dejó debajo de sí, acercándose demasiado a sus labios mientras hablaba.

—Comenzaré a castigarte, primero por el error de escuchar a Belphégor. Realmente da buenas ideas, basura.

* * *

><p>Revolución VII.<p>

_Bueno, ya que estás aquí deseamos felicitar al líder de Varia pues si te encuentras leyendo esto, quiere decir que él ha sido capaz de vencerte y te encuentras atrapado siendo uno sus soldados, afortunadamente vivo, hay que darle el visto bueno. Es fácil el entender que, de fallar el manual, habrás terminado siendo tú el derrotado por y ya que de cierta forma lograste capturar su total atención te sugerimos rendirte a los encantos masculinos del mismo, sobre todo porque ya habrás entendido que lograste dar en sus nervios y es tu turno de, tal vez (esperamos que no), te toque a ti ser castigado._

El primer día fue bien.

El segundo día aún mejor.

El tercero era casi la gloria.

Y para el cuarto Belphégor no podía parar de reír, podía escuchar los gemidos de Squalo que, al extinguirse, tras una hora o menos, terminaban siendo gritos de odio, clamando que le iba a destrozar el culo, el único problema era que, de cualquier forma, siempre se repetía el ciclo y terminaba en gemidos llenos de placer.

_Realmente adoraba ser él._

* * *

><p>«<strong>ddS<strong>»

* * *

><p><strong>Click<strong>{**HERE**}_:_ No tiene sentido, el fic es terrible, lo sé, pero era un reto. Todo comenzó con el 'Manual: - Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha en 8 pasos.' Quería hacer un ItaDei y luego se incluyeron otras parejas y de repente me encontré haciendo un montón de retos donde hasta el esposo de la retadora(?) estaba participando tratando de incluirme ecuaciones. Pero terminé los manuales y entonces quedé enamorada de éste, por lo que aquí está. Intenté hacerlo gracioso, espero haber logrado mi objetivo y lamento los errores ortográficos, de comas, todo. No ha sido beteado.

**!**βeta r: _No está beteado_.  
><strong>!<strong>Corregido: Jueves, 27 de Sep. 2012.


End file.
